vsdebatingfandomcom-20200214-history
Sunset Shimmer
|-|Human= |-|Unicorn= |-|Demon Sunset= |-|Daydream Shimmer= |-|With Equestrian Geodes= Summary Sunset Shimmer is a female unicorn pony-turned-human and former antagonist introduced in "My Little Pony Equestria Girls". She is a student at Canterlot High School, a former student of Princess Celestia, and a rhythm guitarist for the student band The Rainbooms. Throughout the first film, Sunset Shimmer is shown to be self-absorbed, condescending, manipulative, and dishonest. In the second film and onwards, Sunset Shimmer has completely discarded her old self and starts believing in friendship, being kind toward others and befriending former enemies. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B, 4-B with Rainbow Power | 7-A | 4-B | Unknown | High 8-C Name: Sunset Shimmer Origin: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Gender: Female Age: In her teens Classification: Unicorn while in Equestria, Human while in the human world Powers and Abilities: Magic, Can grow magic wings, Can free others from Mind Control, Can create soundwaves while singing, Levitation, Can summon a giant pony of energy | Magic, Teleportation, Telekinesis, Likely far more | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Magic, Mind Control, Can turn others into demons, Telekinesis, Energy Projection | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Can close portals to other universes, Energy Projection, Purification | Magic, Telepathy, Transmutation (Turned trees into crystal), Explosion Manipulation Attack Potency: Average Human level, Solar System level with Rainbow Power (Helped the Mane Six to defeat The Dazzlings | Mountain level+ (Comparable to Twilight Sparkle) | Solar System level (Powered by Twilight's crown, one of The Elements of Harmony) | Unknown (Comparable to Midnight Sparkle, who was stated to be able to destroy the world) | Large Building level (Created an explosion that was this big) Speed: Normal Human, Unknown reactions (Reacted to The Dazzlings) | Peak Human (As fast as a real life pony), Massively Hypersonic reaction and combat speed (Teleported away before Twilight could react) | Unknwon, Possibly Relativistic (Powered by one of the Elements of Harmony) | Unknown | Unknown Lifting Strength: Regular Human | Class M with magic (Comparable to Twilight) | Superhuman with Telekinesis (Lifted several rocks) | Unknown | Unknown Striking Strength: Class H | Class PJ | Unknwon | Unknown | Unknown Durability: Average Human level, Possibly Solar System level with Rainbow Power | Mountain Level+ (Comparable to Twilight Sparkle) | Solar System level (Powered by Twilight's crown, one of The Elements of Harmony) | Unknown | Unknown Stamina: Average | Average | Superhuman (Powered by one of the Elements of Harmony) | Unknwon, Likely Superhuman | Unknown Range: Melee, Unknown with magic | Melee, Unknown with magic | Unknwon | Unknwon, Possibly cross-dimensional with Spatial Manipulation (Comparable to Midnight Sparkle) | Several meters Standard Equipment: A microphone | None notable | The Element of Magic | None notable | One of the geodes Intelligence: High (Sunset displays a considerable level of intelligence, being ahead of her friends and classmates in school and smart enough to develop various computer applications. Her affinity for science and research is also seen when she explains she prefers a hands-on approach to studying magic over "studying ancient books".) Weaknesses: Glass cannon, Needs the rest of the Mane Six to summon a giant pony of energy | Nearly featless due to little screentime | None notable | None notable | None notable Keys: Human | Unicorn | Demon Form | Daydream Shimmer | With Equestrian Geodes Gallery Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:My Little Pony Category:Animals Category:Humans Category:Female Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Flight Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Sound Users Category:Summoners Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telepathy Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Mind Control Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Energy Projection Users Category:Space Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 8 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Teenagers